


A Clan of Three

by mandjalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandjalorian/pseuds/mandjalorian
Summary: Written for originalposter96 on tumblr based on sleepwalking prompt. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	A Clan of Three

“I’m only thinking of what’s best for the child,” you snapped, finally finding yourself at your wit’s end with Din.

“And you think I’m not?” He bit back. Though the helmet hid his face from you, you could hear the tension in his voice.

You bent your head to look at the child in your arms who only looked quizzically up at you. “Of course I don’t think that,” you murmured.

You’d arrived at an impasse, neither of you willing to give in to the other.

The Mandalorian had accepted a new job from Greef. A dangerous one. Din was insisting on leaving you and the child in Cara’s care on Sorgan. Where you would be safe, he insisted. But how could you possibly be safe if he was not with you? 

But he didn’t want to hear it, convinced the only way he could complete the job was with you and the child on the other side of the galaxy. But you wouldn’t accept that. Could not bear the thought of letting him leave, to go on the most dangerous job he’d yet taken with you around...alone.

“We’re safest together, Din,” you said in a final tone.

“Not this time,” he shook his head.

You glared over the child’s head at Din’s blank visor. Usually so expressive, he gave away nothing now. Would not budge and let you through the cracks in his armor you had slowly begun to grow through in order to reach him. In the last few cycles, you’d grown closer to him than anybody, but now you’d never felt further away.

“You can land on Sorgan,” you huffed, “but that doesn’t mean we have to get off the ship.”

With that, you swept around, crawled into the bunk with the cooing child and shut the hatch between you. The clang reverberated in the small space, and you felt that the sound represented your refusal to back down. 

From behind the hatch, you heard nothing but silence for several minutes. Then, finally, stunted, heavy footsteps leading to the ladder. You listened, frozen, as he went up the ladder and into the cockpit. You relaxed, and the child cooed questioningly at you, if tiredly.

“It’s alright,” you promised the kid, smoothing over his furrowed brow with your palm. “Everything’s going to be ok, little one.” 

He made a gurgling noise and touched your face gently with his tiny hand. You saw nothing but trust in his huge eyes and wanted to cry. You rubbed his little back as he fell asleep in your arms, wishing that your promise wasn’t a lie.

You fell asleep thinking about Din and the ways in which you’d both come to trust each other since he’d taken you on as the child’s caretaker. It was only ever supposed to have been an exchange of goods and services. Credits, shelter and food in exchange for you tending to the child’s needs, ensuring his safety. But, looking back, it had always been inevitable. Your hard crash and fall for the Mandalorian, seemingly so closed off and quiet at first, but so caring once you got to know him. You wondered if the Mandalorian felt the same way.

You knew his body wanted yours; you’d been in bed with him enough times to know that well. And you knew he cared. But you didn’t know how much. You’d both failed to ever talk about what was clearly growing between you.

Now, after your defiance of him, after your first fight, you weren’t quite sure he felt as strongly as you. You understood he thought he was doing what was best, but he also had to understand that you no longer saw safety for you or the child unless he too was around, and you couldn’t let him leave you for danger.

But he’d gone up to the cockpit. Instead of trying to fix things. To talk it out. Now you weren’t quite sure he cared at all.

****

A loud bang from below woke Din with a jolt. He sat up straight in the pilot seat from where he’d fallen into an uneasy sleep. Another loud bang followed, prompting him to his feet. Then he was exiting the cockpit and peeking down past the ladder. All he heard was a light shuffling of footsteps and soft movements indicating someone was moving things around.

Perplexed he slid down the ladder and turned to see the strangest sight for what should have been a time of deep sleep for you and the child.

You were standing at the tiny galley between the sleep pod and the side door of the Razor Crest. Meanwhile the baby was playing in his moving pod with a wooden spoon.

Din was confused and surprised to see you preparing a meal. He opened his mouth to say your name when-

“It’ll be alright, little one,” you murmured, turning to look at the baby with soft eyes.

Din was taken aback. Although the baby sat in the path between you and him, it was as if you didn’t see him.

 _Kemir-nuhoy_ , he thought suddenly. What was the word in Galactic Basic Standard? Sleepwalking. You were asleep, but still tending to the baby. Din watched wordlessly as you served the child a platter with bread, berries and goja seeds.

Finally, filled with worry as to what had brought this about, Din said your name, hoping to wake you from your daze. But you didn’t react. It was as if you hadn’t even heard him.

He started forward just as you handed the kid the bread. He repeated your name. Again, nothing. Only a questioning coo from the child as he took a bite of the bread.

Din placed a hand softly on your shoulder. Still you didn’t react. With your eyes gently closed, you smiled fondly down at the baby.

Slowly, Din took the platter from your hands and placed it on the counter. Then with his hands on your shoulders, he led you slowly away from the galley and back towards the sleep pod.

“Din,” you finally breathed up at him with a heartbreakingly sweet smile. Din felt his heart clench at the sight, not realizing until now just how much he’d been affected by your anger at him earlier.

Almost without thought, he tucked a strand of hair back behind your ear. You leaned your forehead against his chest, and his arm snaked around your back to hold you firmly against him.

Then he was lifting you gently into the sleep pod and tucking the frayed blanket around your neck. You snuggled down into the pillow.

“Night,” you whispered to him sleepily as he stroked your hair. He stayed there with you until he was sure you had fallen back into a deep sleep and would not sleepwalk again.

Then he was wandering back over to the child who had long since finished the bread. He squeaked as his father neared.

“Still hungry, little one?”

Then Din was feeding the kid the rest of the food on the platter, chatting absently, noting your sleepwalking, and attempting to teach the kid mando’a. But soon it was clear that the meal had made the child drowsy. Din cradled the child in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. Din stroked the child’s forehead gently before laying him to rest next to your sleeping form.

He watched you two sleep for several long moments with a tender gaze.

******

You awoke groggily to find the child gone. You wiped the sleep from your eyes as you sat up, narrowly missing hitting the top of the sleep pod as you hopped out and looked around. The muffled sounds you heard from above told you that the child and Din were in the cockpit.

The fight from the night before was fuzzy in your brain but it made you wary as you traversed up the ladder and into the cockpit, wondering how you would find Din.

He turned when you entered. So did the child in his arms.

“You’re awake.” You relaxed your stance when you heard the warmth in his tone, and a crooked smile came to your face.

“I’m surprised to see the little one isn’t still snoring,” you teased as you approached to take the kid from his arms. You were surprised to see the ship still in hyperspace, sure you should have reached Sorgan by now.

You turned to sit in the co-pilot’s seat with the child in your lap, but Din caught your hand with his and you turned back in surprise.

“I’m s-” Din started but he seemed to change his mind as he spoke. “Are you alright?” He squeezed your hand softly.

“Yes,” you responded questioningly, squeezing his hand back. “Why?” You watched him with confusion, wondering if this was his way of resolving your argument from the night before.

Instead, he swiveled the seat around so you were suddenly standing between his legs. He pulled you toward him.

“It’s just…” He seemed unsure how to continue, and you swallowed with difficulty, fearing his response to your outburst last night. Instead- “I woke up last night to find you...sleepwalking.”

You blinked, then suddenly your face was went warm all over. You attempted to take a step back and almost tripped over his foot, but then he was catching you and perching you in his lap. The child squealed with glee at the jerky movements you made, but you found yourself closing your eyes in mortification so Din could not look at you.

“I did that last night?” You barely breathed as you spoke, the words coming out choked.

“Hey.” Suddenly his hands were cradling your face. “It’s alright. It’s not a big deal.”

But you shook your head where it was between his hands. “You must think I’m completely crazy.”

You opened your eyes in surprise when he just chuckled under the helmet. “What?” You prompted, nervous.

But he was pushing your hair back out of your face again, rubbing your cheek. “Kemir-nuhoy.” He said matter-of-factly and when you shook your head, still lost, “it’s the mando’a word for sleepwalking,” he provided. “We do it too.” Amusement painted his tone, and you felt yourself relax slightly in his arms.

You adjusted the child who was playing with the ends of your hair now. “I only do it when I’m upset or stressed,” you explained blankly without meaning to, regretting the words the moment they left your mouth, regretting the sudden tense in Din’s body. 

Before you could reassure him that you weren’t blaming him, he was speaking. “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

But he stopped you. “I didn’t know- If I’d known-”

“You couldn’t have known.” Your turn to interrupt him. “You can’t control this anymore than I can.”

He pulled you in closer to him, almost absently at your words. “I can try.” The modulator cracked and the emotion in his voice kept you from speaking further. “I don’t like fighting with you.” His voice was so soft, and your heart clenched at his tone.

Almost automatically, your hand came up to rest on his helmet and you leaned your forehead against where his must have been under the helmet. “Me neither, Din.” He tightened his hold around you as much as he could without crushing the child between your chests.

Suddenly the Razor Crest blasted out of hyperspace. You jerked off his lap but managed to keep your feet. Din stood swiftly, and his arm came around to stabilize you. You looked up at him with soft eyes.

“Wait,” you murmured, snapping your head around again to take another look at the planet you were approaching through the viewport. “That’s Nevarro.” You looked in shock back up at Din who only tilted his helmet at you and tightened his grip around your waist.

“I thought-”

“We’re safest when we’re together,” he interrupted you to echo your words of the day before.

You opened your mouth but found you couldn’t speak. You smiled waterily as he pulled you to him.

“You were right.” This close to his helmet, the modulator didn’t hum so much and you could almost imagine it was his true voice you were hearing. “I won’t leave you or the kid.”

You clasped him tight around the middle now too. “Thank you.” You whispered into his beskar.

“You’re my clan,” you heard so softly you almost weren’t sure you’d heard right, but as the child shifted, cooing in your arms, you knew he was right. You were a clan, and a clan stayed together.


End file.
